


Did You Miss Me?

by TheBella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBella/pseuds/TheBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden deep within the woods a buried treasure waits,<br/>Secrets lost and statues found beyond the rusty gates...<br/>---<br/>The twins are 18 and coming back to Gravity Falls but they may not be back for a while, so they're trying to make this summer memorable. Dipper's been investigating more of the town and on his second day back, he's already gotten himself in deep trouble with a certain demon.<br/>---<br/>Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Day of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I may not have edited this much so please excuse my mistakes. Enjoy!

“Dipper, we’re here!!!” Mabel cheered as the siblings drove past the sign welcoming them back to Gravity Falls. 

“Mabel, I know. I'm the one driving.” Dipper smiled at his sister, seeing her get this excited about visiting the small town. But in reality, Dipper was anticipating the visit just as much. They were now 18, freshly graduated from high school. This could possibly be their last summer in the amazing town, so they were going to make the most of it.

Last time they were there, the Stan’s were busy across the world and couldn't make the trip over. But they promised to be back at the beginning of this summer to spend some time with them. Give or take a few days. The twins would be staying at the Mystery Shack with Soos and Melody, who actually had a baby on the way. Wendy was on summer break for college so she worked the counter once again to make some extra cash and help an old friend. 

The twins rode through town, spotting all the old shops and friends on the way to the shack. They finally made it, Dipper happy to see Soos could finally get the S in “SHACK” to stick. Soos had closed early so he could give them a proper welcome.

“Bros, you’re finally here! It's been forever,” Soos said as he hugged them both. He hadn't changed very much, maybe losing a bit of baby fat but that was about it. But he was still Soos, and they loved him just the way he was.

“We know, man. But now you get us for a whole summer,” Dipper said as the hug countinued.

“What's up dorks!” Wendy said as she came out of the shop door. She wore a dark green jacket that made her hair look more vibrant than ever. “Wow, Dipper, you got tall!” She said as she gave the boy a hug. “You'll have to get stuff off the top-shelf for me now. And Mabel, looking as fabulous as ever in her sweaters.” She went over and hugged the girl who accepted with gusto.

“Well I made another sweater for you, you just need to give me some time to find it.” Mabel smiled, her teeth now void of braces for a few years. The twins had changed dramatically, Mabel growing to about Wendy’s height while Dipper shot up a bit more. Mabel had curves, but that didn't stop her from wearing sweaters most of the time. Dipper was no longer as lanky, his arms had a bit of muscle on them. Of course Mabel could still beat him in arm wrestling, but he could beat her in a trivia game any day.

“Are the Stan’s here yet?” Dipper asked, hoping the answer would be yes. 

“Sorry dude, they called yesterday saying they’d be here in about a week. Weather is pretty bad where they are right now. But hey, maybe we can throw a loud party or something before they get here.”

“With a karaoke machine!” Mabel cheered.

“I'd beat you in that, hands down,” Wendy joked. 

“You’re on! But before we plan any party's, how about you guys help us take our stuff in. Please?” Mabel asked with the best puppy dog face.

“No prob ham-bone!” Soos got two luggages easily, Mabel got a few smaller bags, and Wendy got the rest. All Dipper had to do was lock the car. Once he did, he noticed Wendy was waiting for him. 

“I'm glad you’re back man,” she said before going in. Dipper smiled a dopey smile, totally unaware of the horrible chain of events during the next few days.

\---

Dipper and Mabel were staying in the attic as usual, but they loved it none the less. “Yes, it's still there!” Mabel cheered as they were unpacking.

“What’s still there?” Dipper asked. 

“Everything! The splinters, the moldy spots on the ceiling, the invisible wizard in the closet.” Dipper couldn't help but laugh, his sister could be too much. “Shut up, doofus!” Mabel said as she threw her pillow across the room at him. 

Dipper looked shocked, but then he picked up both his and Mabel’s pillows. “You realize this means war, correct?” They proceeded to have a good long pillow fight, eventually being called down for dinner. Melody was so excited to see how they had grown and her and Mabel talked about the baby the whole time. Soos and Dipper were able to talk about other things like the shack and the mysterious goings on in the woods.

At the end of dinner, Soos had asked the twins something. “Now listen dawgs, you don't have to if you don't want to, but maybe you guys could help with the shack a little tomorrow? We've been swamped and summer has barely started! I'll pay you guys, don't worry-” but he was cut off by Mabel.

“Soos, we’d love to help! And you wouldn't have to pay us, we’re family!” Mabel told him.

“And Grunkle Stan wouldn't agree with you paying us,” Dipper said playfully as he raised an eyebrow.

“I guess I'll just have to pay you guys in secret then,” Soos said as he brought an eye patch down over his eye. “I'm winking under my eye patch,” he said, giving them all a good laugh and reminding them of Stan. They said goodnight and while Mabel feel asleep straight away, Dipper couldn't. He crept out of bed, going to the vending machine and inputting the code.

After Weirdmageddon, they fixed up the shack pretty quick, but the basement needed a little bit more work than other places. Dipper had been fixing it up the past few times he's been coming here, Ford trusting him enough to let him do it alone. Whenever he came back for the summer, he always found new things from Stan and Ford’s adventures. Some seemed harmless, while some seemed as dangerous as the rift. But he generally ignored the objects, focusing more on the journals and his own studies.

Well Stanley had actually photocopied all the journals, just in case. It was a good idea considering Bill had burned them all that day that seemed so long ago. Dipper copied them into leather bond books just like before, and even started his own journal. It was mainly a continuation of Ford’s research, but that’s what he wanted to do. Gravity Falls always seemed to have new weirdness to discover. He didn't know tomorrow would be his biggest discovery yet.


	2. Get Ready for a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get into the rhythm of things around the shack, but that's all about to change today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter, hope like it!

Dipper got little sleep, but he dragged himself out of bed anyway to go get ready to help. Wendy worked the counter, Soos let Mabel do some tours after she did very well last year when filling in, and Soos took Dipper with him in the tram to take people on tours through the woods. Soos sat in front, driving and telling people where to look, while Dipper was just watching to get the hang of things. 

“To your left, you'll see the infamous hammer-head bear who knocks people out with its large shark head and then proceeds to eat them with its bear half.” Dipper smiled, seeing all the tourists look on in amazement at the “spectacle.” But then something caught his eye. On the right side of the tram, there was a rusted gate. He never remembered seeing that his first summer… And through it was some kind of, but he only caught a glimpse before his view was lost. “On with the tour!” Soos’ voice said.

\---

"Hey Soos, do you know what that gate is in the woods?" Dipper asked. They had taken that route about three more times that day and Dipper was able to make out some kind of lush area of the woods. "It's across from the bear-shark thing."

"Oh, that gate just kind of showed up one day. I think it's been there for about a month now? But I wouldn't go messing with it dawg, it's kind of creepy." 

"Thanks Soos," Dipper said as he walked up to his room. He got out his journal, it was blue leather with a golden pine tree on front. He admitted he was copying Ford but the old man took it as a compliment. Dipper had almost filled the whole thing, he found some parts of the woods even Ford hadn't discovered. They were, admittedly, the more dangerous parts, but he was ready for anything, especially when Mabel came researching with him. He began making a rough sketch of the gate and writing about how he would be going tonight.

\---

"You ready Mabel?" Dipper asked his twin.

"You know it, bro-bro," Mabel said with a smile. She wore a sweater with a shooting star on it, never really forgetting the symbol. She put her grappling hook inside the sweater, Dipper watching with a grin.

"Where do you even put that?" he asked.

"I don't have to tell you everything." Mabel and Dipper both got their own backpacks, equipped with many of the tools that have helped them over the years. They went down the stairs, telling Soos they were going to see a late movie. He gave them a knowing smirk, guessing they were actually going on a hunt and realizing they just needed some twin time.

They hopped in the golf cart, Dipper driving to the gate from before. He took out his journal, sketching some more little details from the gate. "Let's go in," Dipper said. He noticed there was no lock on the rusty gate, but it was still hard to open. 

"What do you think is in there? Treasure? Maybe a cute new species!" Mabel was just looking through the gate, not really caring to help Dipper as she let her imagination run wild. Dipper just sighed, then he got an idea.

"Wait, I think I know how to open this." He got out his phone, opening a picture of some spells from the journal. “Here it is, get ready for this.” Dipper held up his hands and then began a spell. “quod tunc e converso fecisset , et rubigo eius non exivit!” The gate started to chip as the rust fell off. 

“Wow, what was that?” Mabel asked in amazement. 

“A spell that makes a rusted object turn back to normal, magic is pretty much science.” Dipper watched as the gate finished peeling, noticing something odd. “That's weird…” he said aloud.

“What's weird?” Mabel asked as she put her hand to her chin, trying to figure out the magic still.

“Well, the gate is gold. Gold usually can't rust.” It was true, the gate also glowed oddly in the fully moonlight night.

“I think it’s fine, let's go!” Mabel went to the gate, easily tugging it open. She walked inside, Dipper following close behind with his journal open. “Look at how bright it is in here! The moonlight comes straight down through the trees.”

“Actually, there's one spot over there that looks kind of dark. Let's go check it out.” As they moved closer to the area, it seemed to get colder. “Mabel, do see you that?”

A hand was visible from a sliver of moonlight, it seemed outstretched to something. “Dipper, is that a person? We have to help them!” Mabel ran over, about to grab the hand.

“Mabel, wait! Let me do it, we don't know what that thing is. And I'll be more gentle.” Dipper has had his fair share of traps, and this could be one of them.

“Okay, but get it out fast! I'll get out the flashlight.” Dipper came over, about to grab the hand. He tried to see the rest of the figure, but it was too dark. 

“Here it goes.” Dipper touched the hand, feeling its texture. “Mabel, it's just a statue.”

“Here, I'll shine the light on it now.” Once Mabel flicked the switch, both twins screamed in unison. It was a statue of Bill Cipher. As Dipper was about to pull his hand away, the stone statues hand closed on his.

The earth began to shake, the statue began to peel from the center of the top hat and all the way down the body. The wind picked up and the air seemed to have flashes of red. Out of the crack in the statute, the dream demon pulled himself out. Dipper was still stuck in the statues grip and Mabel kept trying to tug him out, but it wasn't working. 

“Ahem,” said the triangle, causing both twins to stop. He straightened his bow-tie and top hat and then made his cane appear. “Oh Pine Tree, Shooting Star, did you miss me?” And the twins proceeded to scream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That "spell" was in Latin, and if you try translating it it will not work XD


	3. A Little Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is back and twins are in deep trouble...

“Admit it, you missed me!” the triangle continued as soon as the twins went back to trying to get Dipper’s hand out. “Well since you were so kind as to free me, I better return the favor!” Bill snapped, the statues hand opening and dropping Dipper to the ground. Both twins looked shocked and about ready to run, but Bill continued. “I wouldn't be leaving just yet, I have a few things to go over with you two.”

“What do you want Bill!?” Dipper questioned as he got up and stood in front of Mabel.

“Oh, the usual. Universal dominance and power over time and space!” He was purposely growing larger in size to cause the twins to cower, but then he shrunk back down. “Sadly since that rift closed I only have time now, but that'll do!”

“Wait, do you, exist? Like can you bend reality still?” Mabel asked, hoping the answer was a no.

“Well that's an excellent question Shooting Star. The answer is of course yes!” The twins looked at each other, realizing they were doomed. “But not as much as when that rift was open… Now that was unlimited power! Now all I can do is get the weirdness out of Gravity Falls itself to gain energy. I generally have an unlimited supply, but your dimension is so draining!”

Dipper was mentally recording all this, trying to remember it for later. “What do you want Bill? If you’re gonna kill us you might as well get it over with already.” Dipper wouldn't accept defeat that easily, he had a plan for what to do if Bill attacked. 

“Oh Pine Tree, always wanting to get to the point. Well, I think you realized what you did! You’re part of the same bloodline that destroyed me, and while I don't usually ask for help from higher up beings, I did this time. You were stupid enough to do the one thing that would free me, shake my hand! I knew a small minded human like you wouldn't be able to find my statue unless it was made obvious, so while on the other side I contacted a few of my friends and asked them to put that gate up. And guess what? You found the treasure!” Bill began emanating a golden light off himself to emphasize the point.

“So are you gonna kill us or not?” Mabel asked as she blocked the light from her eyes. Bill dimmed down his form and floated closer to the two.

“Well technically, I can't kill Pine Tree cause then I'll also die and yada-yada-yada… But I could always kill you Shooting Star.” Bill’s pupil formed into the shooting star that Mabel had on her sweater and a red spotlight came upon her. Dipper once again stepped in front of his sister, ready to do anything to protect her.

“If you want to kill her, you'll have to kill me first. And we both know what's going to happen then.” Bill’s eye turned back to normal, glaring at Dipper. The triangle crossed his arms, contemplating his next move.

“Well I guess I can't kill her right now Pine Tree, maybe in her sleep? Wait, I've got a better idea! I won't kill her.” Both twins breathed a sigh of relief. “What if I kill the Stan’s instead?” Both twins heads shot up. “Maybe I'll just kill Stanford, think about how crushed Stanley would be! But then again, if I kill Stanley, Sixer will be even more crushed! He is the one you guys liked more, right?” Bill’s voice had become completely demonic by now, he was about to snap his fingers.

“Bill, wait!” The demon stopped to listen to the boy. “Do you want to make a deal?” Bill looked at the boy's face, completely broken. His sister was crying, imagining either of her Grunkle's dying was horrible.

“Hm, well what could you possibly want Pine Tree? I thought you swore never to make a deal with me again.” The triangle took mock offense to the boy’s idea. 

“If I kill myself, then I'm guessing you'd be destroyed again.” The boy had a smirk on his face, he was a bit confident with this new found “advantage.”

Bill made a bit of a grumbling noise and his form turned a shade darker. “Yes Pine Tree, and until I can find a way to break our connection I'll have to keep you alive.” 

“So here's what I'm offering, I'll make sure not to die and in return you cannot not hurt my friends or family. This includes even after you sever our connection. Got it?” The demon was emanating a horrible energy, one that made the air hard to breath and seemed to darken that whole part of the forest. He was furious, this boy was making the deals instead of him!? Well, he would have to seem as if he had some control of the situation.

“I guess that's fair. But, you'll have to let me keep a closer eye on you. We are more connected than you think.” After that Mabel did a little gulp, how close was her brother and the demon now? “It'll take too much energy for me to be constantly watching you using magic! So how about I get to decide where we stay, and make sure whatever you do won't affect me too badly.”

“Dipper, you shouldn't!” Mabel whispered to her brother. “This could be a trick! What if once he breaks the connection he calls off the deal and starts killing people?” Mabel had on a serious expression, one Dipper has only seen her wear few times.

“I can hear everything you’re saying Shooting Star. But don't worry! Any deal I make now can’t be broken. It's part of my whole ‘rebirth curse,’ but we can take about that later. So what do you say Pine Tree?” Bill held out a flaming blue hand and all Dipper did was stare at it. “Come on kid, it's not that hard. You already did it once today!”

“Can we stay at the shack for a while? You can decide if you want to stay there after but I just want you to try it out first.” Bill stiffened, even the flames on his hand seeming to stop moving. But then he spoke.

“Sure thing Pine Tree.” After that Dipper shook his hand. “Anything for my favorite meat sack.” After it finished Dipper couldn't tell if he was happy or scared for his life. He was protecting his friends, his family, and that felt great to know. But he felt this pit in his stomach like something was wrong. Like that demon was watching his very soul. That's when he felt something shoved onto his head.

“Much better!” Dipper took the piece of fabric off to examine it, finding it was his old hat with a pine tree on it. “I just thought something was missing from your whole ‘mystery hunter’ get-up! I'll see you guys in the morning!”

Both of the twins gave each other a strange look as Bill snapped his fingers. They instantly felt drowsy and fell asleep to the sound of maniacal laughter. “Sweet dreams kids!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I promise I will respond to your comments! I'm usually really good about that but I just haven't been able to, sorry.


	4. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the twins and the demon are back in the shack. Dipper and Bill have a small conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little messy, I wanted to finish it quick for you guys. Enjoy!
> 
> \---
> 
> You guys can probably tell this won't be finished, sorry. I'm sorry for all the comments I left unanswered.

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, he was in his bed and tangled in the sheets. From the corner of his eye he could see the only light in the room was from the lantern on his desk. But something didn't feel right. He didn't remember ever getting into bed last night, in fact all he remembered was… Bill! He released Bill, a god of chaos who was probably wreaking havoc on the world. He turned and was about the get out of bed when he saw a man sitting on the side of his bed. 

Dipper thoughts were frazzled, he had no idea who this guy was but he was attractive to say the least. He wore a yellow dress shirt and a black bow tie. His pants were black as were his shoes which had golden tips. He was pale, even paler than Dipper, but that made his gold hair stand out tremendously. The most striking feature was his eyes, one was the color of honey while the other looked like blue lightning. Dipper stared, entranced by the man on his bed.

The man noticed him staring and gave a shark-tooth grin. “Good morning Pine Tree.” Dipper’s face drained of all color. He jumped back to the wall his bed was next to and pinned himself to it. That just made the man laugh, a laugh so demonic Dipper began feeling sick. “Come on Pine Tree, it rude to be afraid of other people's meatsacks. These things are really disgusting, but I'm sure you knew that!”

Dipper continued staring, not able to form words. “But… how… This makes no sense.” Dipper couldn't believe it, the demon was human. Or at least he was a demon in a human body. Did he possess someone?!

“Pine Tree, settle down!” Bill’s pitchy voice did nothing to calm Dipper down, so the demon went and put his hand to Dipper’s forehead. The boy began to calm, and the demon moved away and slumped a bit as he sat back down on the bed. “Gez kid, you got to learn how to handle your stress. Your stupid actions affect me, too.”

Dipper looked to Bill, confused by the demons words and actions. “What do you mean? How did we get back here? Why did Soos let you in the Shack?”

“Welp Pine Tree, I guess we better start from the beginning! I was created by the chaotic and unpredictable forces of the universe over a trillion years ago. At first I had no clue what was happening, but then-” Dipper cut the demon off.

“Do we really have to start this far back?” He didn't want to have to listen to the demon for longer than he had to. 

“Well, this is information which no other being, including Ford, knows.” Dipper was about to speak again, wanting the demon to continue, but he was interrupted. “Nope! You had your chance and you blew it! After skipping the next trillion years, we end up back when Wierdmagedon happened. Oh those were the days!”

“Five days,” Dipper grumbled under his breath.

“I may not be able to kill you but I can still hurt you,” the demon said. His yellow eye turned a deadly red and the blue seemed to crackle like electricity. Dipper put his hands up in surrender and the demon settled down. “As I was saying, I had unlimited powers while the rift was open. Once I ‘died,’ the rift closed due to me no longer being able to control it.”

“Now that you’re back can you reopen it?” Dipper was praying the answer was no.

“No, I can't unless someone activates the portal again. But we can talk about that some other time! Part of my rebirth curse is that the person who brings me back to life will now be connected to me. I'll be working on breaking that connection, I'm sure you'd want me to, but for now I have to keep a close eye on you. If you get hurt, I'll feel that pain too. Whatever emotions you are feeling, I'll feel too.”

“Will I be able to feel your emotions too?” 

“Yes, which is why we have to start separating as soon as possible. I don't want to feel the same things as a puny human such as yourself. When you were just panicking it felt awful.” Dipper glared at him, but the demon just grinned back. “And you were wondering how I brought you and your sister back here?”

“Mabel!” Dipper stopped everything and remembered his sister. He looked over to her bed, she was still fast asleep.

“I just used my magic to carry you guys back here. I explained to Question Mark how we were ‘friends’ and how you guys were too tired to drive back from my house so I did. He asked if I wanted to stay the night and I agreed!”

One question still bugged Dipper. “Okay, but why are you human?”

“Well I can't follow you around looking like a triangle! The stupid people in the town know all about me now. I'm able to mask my voice so I sound a bit different, but you and Shooting Star can hear my melodious voice perfectly!” Dipper just stared, thinking this was all a horrible dream.

“Where would you live?” he asked, trying to get all his questions answered.

The demon groaned, annoyed by the human's stupidity. “I'm going to be staying here for as long as possible, we may have to tell a few lies so I can stay. If I ever have to leave, I'll be through the gate in the woods where my statue is. And if I want you to, you have to come with me.” The air began growing cold, Dipper assuming it was the demon.

“That is part of the deal,” Dipper said, giving in. Maybe the demon did have the upper hand… Then the boy yawned. “What time is it?”

“Two-thirty in the morning, you were having some kind of nightmare and woke up.”

‘Caused by you, I bet…’ Dipper thought to himself. The demon could read his thoughts and he tried not to look offended. “Well I'm going back to bed.”

“I probably should too, if I sleep while using this meatsack I can get energy! Also, you being asleep actually makes me tired.” Bill snapped, most of his clothes disappearing off his body, only his underwear remained. He pulled the sheets back, and once Dipper realized what was happening it was too late.

“What are you doing?!?” This night just kept getting worse.

“I need to sleep somewhere. And maybe this can be the excuse I need to stay here,” Bill said as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Dipper just stared, jaw slack as he watched the demon. “Fine, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Pine Tree.” Bill snapped his fingers, the light in the room going off.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
